


Apex Predator

by Trash_King



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_King/pseuds/Trash_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all your tough cool ironic approaches and your blazing sharp wit, you never stood a chance against her and it pisses you off when you realise just how easily she is able to monopolise your attention whenever she desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apex Predator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moiquisha (A2)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Moiquisha+%28A2%29).



She is exquisite.  
Her every movement exudes elegance and ease, subtle and graceful.  
Conversations with this young lady are always cryptic, and the smug all knowing almost perpetual smirk she has on drives you to frustration.  
She is the apex predator.  
Confident, manipulative, intelligent, graceful, beautiful and extremely self aware.

You never stood a chance against someone like that.  
For all your tough cool ironic approaches and your blazing sharp wit, you never stood a chance against her and it pisses you off when you realise just how easily she is able to monopolise your attention whenever she desires.

Rose Lalonde is danger.  
And you have always been drawn to unpredictable forces, gravitate towards them like moths to light. Like Jake. Except that you would be a fool to think of her as naive as he is. This is different.  
This is the meeting of a wolf and a fox- full of deception and thrill at the prospect of meeting someone equal, if not, superior. Not that you would ever concede on that. Your pride wouldn’t let that go easy.

She fascinates you.  
Every carefully picked word, each composed expression, the ease and strength she goes about trying to make the broken pieces of her world fit again. The sheer amount of willpower and control she exerts over herself to keep nervous breakdowns and tomfoolery to a minimum.  
It’s strange, how similar the two of you can be in this aspect.

Sometimes she turns, catches you observing from within the shadows and you retreat as she acknowledges you with a barely concealed smirk.  
And you feel sick to the pit of your stomach. Your interest with her errs on the side of near obsessiveness, the intense desire to figure this enigma out, a hollow hunger to solve this ‘puzzle’ and make it run as smooth as the networks in the bots you build.  
You are also twelve years her senior.  
It’s disgusting.  
You are disgusting.   
But at the same time, you don’t really have any arguments with any of that. Not when it’s you the heat in her eyes are reserved for.


End file.
